


All of Me

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Office Lover (Otome Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: Mariana was simply going about her day, until something serious happens. With that, Mr Togu unexpectedly helps her, in more ways than one.





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this happened. Anyone who comes across this and knows what is is, will perhaps know that the app is going in August and in that amount of time I've only had one choice of route and not enough to replay them all before they go, so I went for Mr Togu, my boy :')

Walking along the packed streets, I hastily checked the time. It wouldn't do for me to be late, I'd dedicated my time to being the best Secretary I could be to my new boss.

 

I'd worked at L'Eclat du Soleil for 3 years, happily going about my days and doing what was required and nothing more. However, a rival organisation by the name of Lest Paul had bought the company and with it, were staff transferrals. One of those staff members was me. At first I had complaints, as Mr Togu seemed too strict and was making unreasonable demands but over the past few months, I had come to realise more about him, little by little, and he'd opened up to me, about his feelings of going head to head with his half brother to compete for who would take over the company in their father's stead, not to mention discovering more about myself and him along the way.

 

I will be there, I will help to fight, he will no longer have to do this alone. My determination reared its head once more, as I clutched the paper bag with Mr Togu's pudding within tightly.

 

I passed by a small alleyway, not even given the chance to scream as a hand covered my mouth from behind, pulling me into a darkened area, as it was late evening.

 

"I love a woman in uniform." a husky, gravelled voice whispered into my ear, as involuntary shivers ran down my spine.

 

I could feel myself panicking, but I used that as a focal point for my next move. I ground my high heeled foot onto his own, hard.

 

He let out a grunt of pain, as I was spun around and slapped across the face so hard, that I fell onto the floor, my cheek stinging and eyes watering.

 

"You bitch!" He spat, pushing me onto the ground. "Oh well, I like a fighter." He grinned, licking his lips and ripping the front of my blouse open, squeezing my breasts hard.

 

My body shook with trembles, as I knew he wouldn't stop from there. He was hovering over me, a hand back on my mouth, trying to undo my bra.

 

I was smaller than the average woman and he was huge, what chance did I have against him? Nevertheless, I tried moving him by pushing my lower half up and over, my heels digging into a sensitive part of his anatomy.

 

He sank bonelessly, moaning in pain and I cried out at the sudden weight on top of me, not even concerned that he'd ruined my bra and there was nothing covering my chest other than the jacket I could wrap around. I pushed with all my might, managing to shakily stand and I ran as fast as I could back to work, wrapping the jacket around me all the way.

 

It occurred to me after I stopped that I still had the paper bag and that I was clutching it in a death grip. All too soon, I had arrived outside Mr Togu's Office, and I knocked weakly.

 

"Come in." Oh no, he sounded irritated.

 

As I opened the door, his dark eyes pierced my own, narrowing. "Gray! Where have you been!-" Before he stopped, his eyes widening in shock. He seemed to be frozen in motion as I walked up to him, my composure as professional as I could manage.

 

"Apologies for the delay Mr Togu, I have your pudding." I placed it on his desk and jumped as he knocked the bag to the ground harshly.

 

"I don't care about that!" He snapped, standing up and his demeanour changed at once. "What happened to you?"

 

"I-" The reality of what actually happened and how lucky I was hit me all at once, and my whirl of chaotic thoughts stopped as though they'd come to a red light. I forgot about the hand holding my jacket across my body, releasing the grip I had and numbly heard Mr Togu's intake of breath.

 

I was about to drop to the floor if strong arms didn't suddenly catch me. He came to my front, his face bright red. He removed his jacket, helping me to fasten it after removing the ruined blouse and bra, carrying my own jacket over his arm. Under normal circumstances, I would've protested about how this wasn't proper but I didn't, I remained quiet, so unlike me and that's what caused the spark of worry in his eyes.

 

"I was sexually assaulted. He didn't go all the way but he could've." I flinched as a hand gently touched the side of my face.

 

I gazed into his eyes, more emotion in them than I'd ever seen previously. I took note of his toned chest beneath the shirt in clinical interest, as he helped me to stand up. "Do you know who it was that attacked you? I don't feel it's safe for you to be alone. Come with me, we are done here for now."

 

I didn't have the energy to protest as Mr Togu sorted everything in the office, leading me back to his home.

 

He pushed me into a seat, awkwardly dabbing my face with a cool cloth.

 

"Thank you," I told him sincerely, choking up.

 

He smiled slightly, averting his eyes out of embarrassment and boldly giving me a light kiss on the forehead and that was what did it for me.

 

Unshed tears burned in my eyes and I turned my head away in vain so as for him to not see them. They spilt silently over my cheeks, as he took a seat beside me, rearranging us so I was curled on his lap.

 

"Don't hold back, Gray. You were there for me in my weakest moment, let me be there for yours." He said in his usual tone filled with something else, one that I had come to love dearly and the trembling which had overtaken my body intensified, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close as he was me.

 

"If you wish to take time off work, I understand." He told me firmly, not releasing his hold.

 

Even after what happened to me, I couldn't imagine abandoning him now. "No." I gazed into his dark eyes with determination. "I will continue to help you in any way I can."

 

He fondly traced his fingers along my cheek. "It's nice to see you are so dedicated to the company."

 

"I'm dedicated to you, sir," I replied seriously.

 

His eyes widened, before he regained his usual composure, a smirk sliding onto his face. "Of course. It's only natural as you are my secretary,"

 

A sudden pain in my chest. Of course, how could I forget? I had feelings for Mr Togu, but I could never let them be known, as it could jeopardise my position by his side and the thought of being apart from him filled me with such fear.

 

"However..." He continued, tightening his embrace slightly. "You have become an important person to me, beyond professional boundaries."

 

Hardly daring to believe it, I raised my eyes to his own, so dark yet to me, they were the brightest spot in my life.

 

Casually, he traced my lower lip with the pad of his thumb and in surprise, my lips parted slightly.

 

Daringly, he grew closer, until our noses almost touched. "Gray Mariana, I'm going to kiss you."

 

My eyes widened slightly, about to verbally respond when that became impossible, as a pair of soft lips sealed my own.

 

Contrary to his sometimes arrogant and perfectionist attitude, his kiss was so considerate and gentle, that tears once more sprung to my eyes. With a soft sound, he drew back, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

 

"Whoever it was, they will not attack one of my employees in such a manner again, I will see to it." He told me firmly. "You are safe."

 

"Thank you," I told him sincerely, not able to resist running a hand through his hair and in response, he lifted me into his arms.

 

Always confident, always sure, I found myself looking into eyes which instead reflected hesitation. "I want you."

 

I didn't want to think about what happened. I was unsure of Mr Togu's feelings, but I wanted to forget, to enjoy myself with the man I loved, even if it would never be for as long as we both shall live.

 

So I nodded, quietly clutching him. "Please."

 

He tightened his hold in response, sitting down with me on his bed.

 

In truth, I was beyond nervous. While I had dated Koji in the past, it had never gone beyond romance and into sex. I was of the mindset that I wanted to save myself for someone I felt a connection with, even if it didn't work out in the end. I was ready to, however, we lost touch until recently and I'd found out why. The feelings I once had for him had died, but I still looked upon our time spent together with fond memories.

 

My first time would be with Mr Togu.

 

At that thought, I froze up.

 

"Mariana?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, slightly alarmed. "I, ah..."

 

"You're trembling." He furrowed his brows at me.

 

I looked away. "Be gentle." though this was whispered to myself, he heard.

 

"Have you never-" He didn't finish his sentence, trailing off.

 

I shook my head silently, embarrassment threatening to engulf me.

 

"What about that man?" He asked, sounding confused and I finally turned my red face to him.

 

"Koji?" At his nod, I continued. "We never did, we drifted apart before anything happened."

 

He looked troubled, eyes in turmoil. "Are you certain about this?"

 

"Yes," I said, as confidently as I could.

 

He gave a heartwarming smile, tapping me on the nose. "There's the Gray I know." his eyes turned serious. "If you need me to stop, just say."

 

"Ok."

 

Kneeling above me, he pushed me back until my head rested on the mountain of pillows. He undid the buttons of his own jacket on my smaller frame, but leaving it still on and then slowly, almost teasingly, he undid the buttons of his shirt one by one.

 

The anticipation was killing me and the thought of what was happening and what was going to be happening sent a pleasant shiver up my spine.

 

"Impatient?" He raised an eyebrow, silently amused at my blushing face. Finally, he let the material slip from his shoulders, still on all fours above me. He removed his jacket from me entirely, his eyes darkening in silent anger as he looked at my chest.

 

"He hurt you." He practically snarled. "He will pay." So soft that I'd mistake it for a casual brush, his lips touched my breasts lightly, hands coming to stroke the tips, mindful of the darkening bruises.

 

I didn't realise how sensitive they were and achy from the bruising, but all that melted away as Mr Togu lavished his attention upon them. When his tongue replaced his fingers brushing over my nipples. I arched my back, meeting his eyes.

 

As if in a trance, my hands came to rest on his bare shoulders, sliding down to wrap around his back. I exhaled lightly at the sensation of his muscles rippling beneath my palms.

 

"Beautiful.." I breathed out, unaware I'd spoken this aloud until Mr Togu gave a huff of indignation.

 

"I am not beautiful." He frowned in disapproval. "Handsome certainly."

 

Rebelliously, I thought he was beautiful.

 

"You, however, are beautiful." He whispered into my ear, latching onto the lobe and nibbling gently.

 

I flushed at more than the compliment. I couldn't stop fidgeting under his intense ministrations and seeing this, he chuckled. His hands slid down my waist, coming to rest at my skirt. Perhaps he could see just how nervous I was, as he placed quick but heartfelt kisses across my face, staying longer on my lips as he skillfully divested me of more clothing.

 

Once I realised I was all but naked and he could see, I turned my face away, mortified. I wanted this, I know I did but still, it was a surreal moment for me.

 

large hands ghosted up my thighs until he reached a particularly ticklish spot. Caught off guard, I giggled.

 

With a particularly mischevious look, his fingers lightly tickled the same spot and I squirmed to try and get away.

 

"Stop, tickles!" I gasped out, finally laughing.

 

He kissed the tip of my nose, a full smile on his lips. "So I can see. You are no longer as nervous, though."

 

He could read me well, he was right, I did feel a bit more at ease. Boldly, I reached for the buckle on his belt, but I was so nervous that my hands started trembling slightly.

 

"Take your time." He soothed, reaching to stroke my hair in an attempt to calm me.

 

Eventually, I did manage to loosen his belt and he removed the trousers himself. Not able to help it, I stared as form-fitting boxers were revealed, with a more than noticeable bulge. It was hidden before due to the black material, but no longer. Just seeing it caused my heart to race in anticipation.

 

"The only time I have ever seen you focus so intently on something is when you're writing notes." He teased, leaning down to kiss me, this time much more heated. As he kneeled fully, he pulled my body up flush against his, taking his time to taste every inch of my mouth.

 

My moans were trapped by his inquisitive tongue and in response, I tightened my arms around him. The tingling sensation was now a dull throb as I could feel moisture gather between my legs. All of a sudden he changed positions and eventually, I was seated on top of him. I realised he could feel and see just how aroused I was and instead of being embarrassed, it increased what I was feeling tenfold.

 

His eyes darkened as he looked at me, this time for a different reason. Hands settling on my waist, he gazed at me intently. "When I'm with you, I feel like I'm Koichiro. Not Mr Togu, soon to be the company president. As your boss, I have a request to make."

 

"Right now, as my boss?" I asked, incredulously to which he laughed.

 

"Call me Koichiro. I believe a situation such as this, formality would be rather odd."

 

"Oh." I flushed, a beaming smile on my face. "Alright, Koichiro."

 

"Good girl." He smiled approvingly, fingers sliding down to the waistband of my underwear and in response, I lifted my body until I was left without a stitch of clothing.

 

I had the sudden urge to hide myself but before I could do anything, one of his hands inched to my folds, dipping into the wetness there and I froze as he brought his fingers coated in it to his lips, licking them leisurely.

 

My eyes widened. "K-Koichiro!" I stammered, slightly shocked.

 

"I'm just tasting what was made for me. Want some?" He licked his lips pointedly.

 

"I, ah-" My mind went blank but he took the initiative, softly biting on my bottom lip.

 

I wriggled slightly and a strangled groan came from Koichiro, his boxers twitching almost impatiently.

 

He closed his eyes in bliss, lifting up his hips as I helped him to remove them and immediately, his member sprang to attention, much longer and thicker than I'd anticipated. Really, he was some sort of office God.

 

The sight was almost overwhelming and I had to look away to gather my thoughts for a moment. _'Will he really fit inside_   _me?'_   I thought, beginning to grow anxious again.

 

A hand touched my cheek gently and with it, my anxiety stopped as soon as it started. Out of curiosity, I lightly ran the tip of my finger along his shaft and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. I withdrew my finger, startled. I looked into his eyes and was taken aback with the sheer hunger I could see reflected in them. They were so crystal clear, I swear I could see my own reflection in them too.

 

"I want you." He said once more, demandingly. Taking a deep breath, I nodded. After using a condom, he carefully helped to position me correctly and from there, I slowly sank down, biting my lip harshly at the sensation which was painful and burning slightly from being stretched so widely.

 

In an effort to distract me, he tugged me down to him, his kiss every bit as dominant and demanding as he was at work. It was a kiss which took everything from me, to satisfy him. It stole my breath and the ability to think coherently but along with it, quickly tipped the scales in favour of pleasure.

 

"You're doing well," He encouraged, almost breathless. With a sudden burst of confidence, I took the last plunge, I also figured that it would hurt less if the barrier was penetrated quickly rather than slowly. Still, I couldn't help but cry out, scrunching my eyes shut as warm hands rubbed up and down my back comfortingly. I stayed there for a moment, relaxing as I was tense. After a while, the pain dulled and I started to move in time with his slow thrusts.

 

Koichiro's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, on my hips, fingertips tracing my breasts, resting on my rear, his hands never stayed in one position. But one thing which did were his eyes, we were locked in eye contact as surely as we were one right now. I couldn't describe the feeling of utter euphoria, how right it was to be this way, how natural it was for him to be inside, and how I never wanted him to leave in that moment.

 

"Mariana!" Koichiro cried out, as our heat built to a crescendo, lightly sweating bodies dancing to a tune only we knew.

 

"K-Koichiro." It was nothing more than a whisper but could still be heard clearly among the noise of skin on skin.

 

This time, his hands stayed firmly on my hips, as he increased his pace tenfold. What I was feeling before was nothing in comparison to this, as my cries mingled with his own.

 

And in this perfect, wonderful moment, I realised something with startling clarity, surprising since Koichiro's actions had caused me to lose most of my thinking capabilities. I knew my feelings and in this moment, I couldn't keep them to myself, anymore, it was too much.

 

"I love you." I mouthed, or perhaps spoke. I couldn't tell if I had spoken aloud, but by the widening of his eyes and the biggest smile I had seen from him, he understood all too clearly.

 

Panting, he drew close to my ear. "I love you too."

 

In that moment, I couldn't be happier. "Ahhh!" I cried out one final time, experiencing the largest wave of pleasure in my young life, orgasming to the point where I could see nothing but white for a few seconds. Koichiro followed soon after and suddenly drained, I disconnected with him and collapsed bonelessly.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry." I murmured, feeling slightly guilty as I noticed the small amount of blood on us and the sheets.

 

"You're apologising for that?" He asked incredulously, before his eyes softened. "I have clean sheets." Standing up and not bothering to put clothing back on, he kissed me lightly on the forehead and while he went to change the sheets, I headed to the bathroom to clean up a little.

 

A few minutes later, I returned to new bedding and Koichiro on top, resting with his arms behind his head. I joined him, as we enjoyed each other's company, silently linking hands.

 

It was getting late, I realised, as I lay on Koichiro's bed, drifting off into my own thoughts.

 

"Something for you to wear while you're here. We'll get your clothing fixed."

 

Startled, I hadn't realised he'd stood up until he was in front of me.

 

I found myself looking at a pale blue T-shirt. Silently I slipped it on, so large on me that it easily covered my thighs.

 

"Are you sure this is alright?" I asked as he blinked at me slightly.

 

"What's wrong?" I looked at his expression in confusion.

 

"I want to see you in my clothing more frequently." He replied honestly, pulling me to lie down with him. "You look cute."

 

"I'm not cute!" I protested, relaxing in his arms as he pulled the covers over us both.

 

"I'm afraid we'll never see eye to eye on that." Saying this, he stroked my hair. "Will you stay the night?"

 

"Well," I hesitated. "I'm not exactly dressed for outside to start with."

 

"Good." He sounded pleased. "I much prefer this pillow."

 

"I'm not a pillow." I frowned slightly.

 

He looked at me challengingly. "You are. I also gave you clothing to borrow for practical reasons. If I see your naked body, I will do unspeakable things to you all night." He ended on a seductive note as I blushed, slapping his arm lightly, but didn't resist as I was pulled into his arms further.

 

I looked up at him as a mischevious spark entered his eyes. "Since we both admitted our love for each other," He latched onto an earlobe, teasing it gently. "Does that make you my girlfriend?"

 

Girlfriend. Koichiro as my boyfriend. For some reason, a simple thought such as this made me indescribably happy.

 

"If you like." I couldn't manage much more, my shyness hitting me at the strangest of moments.

 

"I would, very much." a long leg hooked around my own pulling me closer if that were possible.

 

"Sleep well, Mariana." A soft brush of lips over my hair and in response, I wrapped an arm around him, comforted by his warmth.

 

"I will."

 

When I began work at Lest Paul, I anticipated new opportunities and doors which I would need to find the keys to. What I hadn't anticipated was falling in love so deeply with Mr Togu, my boss.

 

Tonight, was just the beginning of that journey. A one which I was eager to take.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the name the main character has in mine, purely because it's easier.


End file.
